


sucker punch

by Chinabone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess this is considered fluff, just a fucking idiot falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinabone/pseuds/Chinabone
Summary: Oh, what it must feel like, to fall in love.





	sucker punch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a vague, shitty, ~500 word drabble of Eren falling in love. And an excuse for me to do something productive at 1:40am. Also an excuse for me to describe a character I adore. Now edited to be longer and more detailed.

Eren had never suspected such a feeling would arise one day, resting in the very bottom of his heart and backhanding him across the face.

It had been a normal day; an uneventful one, at that. Office jobs and mindless routines could wear a man down to rock bottom.

Levi had proposed a coffee break from their busy lives, and Eren had inevitably accepted. They sat at Starbucks, drowning in the heavy waftings of pumpkin spice lattes and mocha frappuccinos. Soft chatter and the whispers of melodic voices from speakers overhead filled the background in a way that had Eren relaxing in his seat in the establishment’s sofa. His shoulders unbundled from all the stress his work shoved onto him upon the first sip of his caramel frappuccino.

Levi was talking, although Eren wasn’t really paying attention. At one point, somehow, his mind had wandered. And Eren couldn’t help but give himself a pass and a pat on the back, because there was a way in which the crows feet in the corners of eyes so silvery, so stormy, had started to draw him in.

His brain had obviously been rendered useless, if Levi’s questionable glance had anything to go by.

Levi had asked a question, Eren thinks, but he was too busy tracing the way the small wrinkles at the ends of Levi’s eyes had crinkled together.

_ Cute, _ Eren had thought to himself. And he swore to keep that information locked up tight until further notice.

They were soft and yet not quite there, despite Levi’s known sleepless nights. And Levi’s smileーa smile that Eren hadn’t lived down since last  _ month _ when he first saw itーmade Eren feel heavenly in such a pure, domestic way, he’d begun to wonder when the entire world had changed wardrobes. The early sunset shone merciful oranges and purples that Eren wasn’t aware had ever been so  _ gorgeous. _

__

__

The uneventful day rendered to be a year-long moment in which Eren had asked himself, _ "When had the world become so beautiful?” _ A world so beautiful, so _ lively _ and without monochrome.

__

__

And when Levi had leaned forward to snap his lithe fingers in his faceーa futile attempt to get Eren’s attention no doubtーhe longed for the touch of chilly fingertips caressing the short plumpness of caramel cheeks. Just touchingーfeeling, and exploring. Burning against his skin. A wish so full of his desire, Eren could’ve sworn his heart had practically stopped. The offending organ sat in his throat, threatening to eject itself off his tongue and into the peaceful cusp of Levi’s hands.

__

__

His fingers twitched where they sat along the cold of his caramel frappuccino, itching to reach out and  _ do something _ about said wish.

__

__

Eyes bore into eyes, striking teals clashing with mesmerizing rainy-greys in such a violent manner, Eren had to take a step back.

__

__

His voice had been dying away with lingering sparks of fire as another’s voiceーone of such rich hues and deep, black teaーwound tightly around his throat. A laugh so soft, Eren could’ve sworn it was never thereーhad never left thin lips that were just barely chapped in some places, and yet still so  _ kissable _ despite.

__

__

His chest had constricted, diaphragm expanding as Eren breathed himself back to the present, where the very voice in which he was sure would cause his demise whispered a name, and ignited his very existence.

__

__

_ “Eren.” _

__


End file.
